100th anniversary
by stupidwriter123
Summary: what happened in esme and carlisle 100th anniversary? what will the cullens children do? cp
1. Chapter 1

**the cullen family belongs to SM. **

It has been 300 years since I become a vampire. I lived with Esme,my wife she's the perfect partner for me and a perfect mother for my 5 little vampire. I knew that they're not a kid anymore. They are 100years vampire that trapped in a teenagers body. But I still like to call them my little vampire

Its hard to have them as a teenagers. You know the hormone , rebellion , the pranks all of their teenage "stuff" made me crazy every time I thought about it. they can't even live without fighting to each other or just mocking each other.

I couldn't bear it anymore. every single punishment had been tried to them from grounding to spanking and none of them succeed to stop them from their teenage stuff. Okay maybe spanking got a little bit successful percentage than the grounding. They terrified every I said "come to my office I believe we had something to discuss" they knew this mean they're in a big trouble.

Today is my day off from the hospital. I spent my entire day in our bedroom. Of course with esme. I rarely got a day off from the hospital. this meant a special day for me and I don't want to be interrupted with anything. I enjoyed every single second with my precious esme. Felt so happy till...

"Cmon Emmett you can do this !"

"Jasper its your turn to attack ! I bet all my money in you ! Cmon idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up edward my emmy bear will totally win this stupid match"

"No of course my jazzy will win this !"

CRASH ! I jumped from my bed and went down with esme.

I rushed down and yelled "what is going on in here ! Do you guys need a trip to my office and meet my belt ?!"

Their eyes open wide shock after they heard what I said.

They shook their head and said "no" in unison.

Esme looked around the house shocked her favorite coffee table is broken into two pieces. I thought she would yelled or something but she didn't.

I shocked and gasped when I saw her face. She cried.

It hurt me a lot when I saw her cried in my face. She never cried before when the kids messed up with house. She probably just screamed and yelled to them.

I saw my children with an angry look. I'm totally angry they made esme cried with their childish competition. We told them not to fight in house. But they won't listen. I'm totally face just as shocked as I am when the saw their mother tears. All of sudden the room went quiet.

"Mom. Please don't cry." Edward broke the silent.

"Mom. Please. We didn't mean it. we will replace it with the new one" alice said.

"Mom. Please-"

Esme just put her index finger in front of her chest "don't talk to me !" Then she ran back to our bedroom. Cried of course.

"I'm just disappointed to you guys. You hate being called a child but yet you acted like one ! Now clean this up and wait me in my office!"

I ran back to esme to comfort her.

I heard them grumbling I yelled "stop grumbling and start to do that! you have one hour and better not be late ! I meant it !"

I got back to our bedroom. Esme still crying ,I hugged her and kiss her lips "please don't cry honey. It hurts to see you cry" I wept all the tears from her beautiful eyes.

"I just tired with all of their attitude"

"They're just teenager honey"

"I know. But they really out of control. They never appreciated my hard work on designing this house."

"Oh honey don't think like that. They love you and your design. Btw,Did you see their face when you cried ? Hilarious they seem like a 5yo kids who (_). worried about you honey." I kissed her again.

"Stop it carlisle. I'm not in mood for joke!" She gently slapped my arm. "Maybe I should do the silent treatment to them they will go crazy" she smiled. Not a kind smile. A devil smile. Sometimes I'm afraid of her. How can she cried in 5minutes then come up with a devil plan (?)

**Edward pov**

We stoned. We never saw mom crying like that. She usually yelled and called us to clean the mess. None of us can speak. We just kept silent and cleaned the mess.

"Did mom just cried? Or I'm having a hallucination?" Said jasper

"She never cried except today" rose freak out

"Ow shit ! We're in a deep deep trouble" Emmett panicked.

"We're going to be spanked !" I freak out

"Bare !" Alice screamed

"We will never sit a for a month !"Jazzy got nuts

"Kids what did I tell you ! Zipp it and start working !" Dad screamed from upstairs

He never yelled before. This is not good. Totally not.

"Dad is going to kill us !" Alice tried to hide her fear

"Fuck !" Emmett yelled

"Don't swear emmett!" All of us said it in union

"Just clean this fuck up and march to dad's office" I said

"No way I'm not going to be spanked!" Rose said.

"Doom !" Emmett run to my side and run back again to rose's

"Maybe we should run away!"Said jasper With a horror struck face

"Did you just smoke a weed jazz? Your idea sucks !" I yelled

"Not helping jazzy !" Alice mad

"Did you have a better idea then?" Said jazz again

"We are so doom" Emmett run back to my face

"Stop running round emmett and stop saying 'doom' !" I'm pissed with his attitude.

"You're not helping emmy bear !" Rosalie sighed.

"Stop this nonsense everyone just clean this before carlisle get in here again!" Said alice

"I'm already here" dad stood with his arm crossed in his chest. Glaring at us.

"Ow shit" we gulped.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

He smacked our back so fast that we couldn't struggle. All of us got 5 hard smack.

"Ow" we said in union.

"And now clean this up. I don't want to hear any voices and any swearing. I don't take that kind of language in my house. Ill see you in 30minutes in my office. I will not be pleased if I have to go down and see this mess again. Clear?"

"Clystar clear"

We cleaned it in human pace and went to dad's office. Waiting for the "dooms day" just like what emmett said.

**this is my very first fanfiction and im not a native. pleasee pleasee be nice and review :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**the cullen belongs to SM**

I sighed. I'm tired with my 5 teenage vampire. Being a dad is my dream. But I never thought it will be this hard. But still I love them with all my heart. They are my world. That's why it hurts me when I have to spank them. I hate being the reason when my children in pain.

"Okay esme I'm going to deal with that punk"

"Okay sweetheart don't be so hard with them okay? Remember our discussion" esme kissed my lips gently. Hah,I don't feel like going anywhere.

I walked in human pace. Then I opened the door I saw them sitting nicely in the couch. When they behaved they just like an angel. I sighed and start to talk.

"Do you know why your here?"

"Yeesss"

"Did you guys realize the consequences?"

"Ho'oh"

"Then why did you do that ! Did you lost your mind ! How many times we have been through this ?"

They all faced the floor. None of them answered my question.

"Now get into the corner! Emmet come here we're going to make this fast. Okay? No stalling no grumpy no talking back"

Edward's pov

Then dad started to smack emmett. Emmett kept swearing in his mind. While he kept scream and cried out loud in dads lap.

Dad smacked every of us. I can heard from the corner that dad comforting emmeTt. I realized it will be my turn or jasper. He called jasper. I felt so relief. Dad started to smack jasper. After jasper its hurt like hell. I swear dad had the iron hand. I kept cried and begged. Pathetic huh.

Dad didn't tan the girl so hard. Dad just being lenient to them. He couldn't punish his "precious little angle" bfff.

He smacked all of us then we walked back in the corner and dad started to talk

"Okay. I'll give you 2days to buy a new coffee table with your allowance. I'm not going to give the money. Not a single penny!"

"But dad-" Emmett said. Pleading actually.

"No but ! Do you want me to spank you again?"

"NO!" We said in unison

"Okay. If the table isn't here in two days. You know what's gonna be with your butt"

"Okaaay"

"Then you have to apologize to your mom because she's upset now."

**carlisle pov**

I saw their face. They looked terrified and scared. I chuckled funny to see them like this.

"Dad how we're going to have money to buy that?our allowance will never afford them" alice said

"Maybe you should find some job. And work after school?"

"Work? Just for a coffee table?eughhh" Rose said with an "eughh" face

"OMG ! Are we broke now ?" Alice scream with a horror struck in her face.

"I'm not honey. You guys 's it. You're going to work and buy your mom a new coffee table. Period."\

Their face turn frown.

"Now get down their and apologies to your mom"

"Ookeayy

They went down stairs and met esme.

"Mooom"

Esme just stoned pretend she didn't hear anything. Perfect. She started with that silent treatment.

"Mooom"

"Hello?"

"Mooom please mooom. We're sorry we didn't mean to do that." Jasper said

"Is she deaf already ?"Rosalie asked.

"Now we can talk about her fufufu" Emmett joked.

I smacked emmett. He jerked and yelled "ow"

"mom please we're sorry we didn't mean to do that. Mommy please" edward bit his lips. He looked like 5yo who wanted a cookie.

"Ooh. Cmon sweetheart I forgive you" esme hugged all of our child.

I dropped my jaw. She just forgive them? Like that ?! I thought she's going to give them silent treatment. I cannot believe she trapped in edward's cuteness.

It has been a that "broken table" incidence. My 5 stubborn teenagers have been suffering from the job. Edward being a piano tutor for our neighbor's child. Alice and jasper worked in McDonald. Emmett and Rosalie worked in a automotive workshop. Rosalie's skills in repairing car was perfectly suit with her job.

They're doing a great job. I'm proud of them. Tomorrow is my anniversary. My 100th anniversary with esme. Oh God. I love her so much. Esme has kept me accompanied for a century. Thank God for her. I knew that none of my child will remember of this day. I sighed.

"Do you think the children will give us any surprise?"

"I don't think so. They're never remember our anniversary"

"Yeah. Its 100th anniversary after all"

"What should we do then carlisle ?" She winked at me

I couldn't help but smile and kiss her gently.

"Good morning sweet heart. Happy 100th anniversary" I gave her a bunch of hand bouquet flower. I knew she loved rose

"Good morning honey. Thanks" she kissed me and pull me back to the bed

she snuggled in my arm. I kissed top of her head. We stayed in this position for 5minutes then we heard a big BANG sound from downstairs.

I groaned. Why can't those kids stay out of trouble ! Esme and I walked down stair.

"What is going on here !" I yelled.I stopped. No one is here.

"Look at this carlisle. The new table. How sweet are they." There's a remote on the table and there's a note on it said "turn on the tv"

I pressed the button. Then a video appeared. I was touched. I saw esme shocked and hold my arm . she seemed like going to cry. It was a slide of our family. A picture of Edward my baby boy, Emmett my bear , Jasper my tough soldier , Rose my princess and Alice my baby girl. then a video of our children Wishing us a happy anniversary. They're singing christina perri's a thousand years song for us with edward's on piano.

We're just so happy about it. We never thought they would remember about the anniversary. A simple card would make us happy. But this was really stunning. I felt my tears run down my cheek.

The video continued with our children appearance and comment

"hi mom dad. We're very sorry for our stupid stunt for all of this year. I swear it wasn't my idea I never want to do some stupid game or a stupid stunt" emmett shrugged his shoulder and act innocent.

"Its totally yours emmett. You're the only reason that we're playing in a stupid game and perform a stupid stunt . Btw, happy anniversary mom dad we've loved you for a thousand years and we'll love you for a thousand more" edward said with a smile.

"You haven't live for a thousand year s idiot! Btw, Happy anniversary mom dad may your love always sparkled like our skin in the sunlight" rosalie said with a smug.

"Thank you for being our parents mom dad. I never consider my life being so lucky for becoming a vampire. But we're just lucky to have a parents like you guys" said alice

"Its not a coven. Its a family. That's what I learned from this family. You may not be my creator but you will always be my dad carlisle. happy anniversary mom and dad. I love you please never give up on us" said jasper with his angelic smile

"Ohh. How sweet jazzypoooh." emmett mocked

"Yeah. Sweet huh jazzy pooh" Edward said

"shut the fuck up" jasper said in a low voice

"Ow yeah ! Dad is going to wash your mouth with a soap !" Emmett was amused

"I hate it when dad wash my mouth with soap. It taste horrible." Edward told them

"Yeah. Dad only gave us one chance to rinse the soap! He's just being so mean!" Rose snapped

"Yeah true true true" they said in unison

"Make sure we cut that part okay" - jasper said

I couldn't mad right now. I just chuckled by their comment with esme. They're cute. Thank God for them. I didn't know what will my life be without five of them.

The video stopped. But the children weren't here. Then suddenly a there's a knock from our door.

I looked at esme. She got a confused face in her face. Then we walked to the door and open it.

I smiled and so did esme.

It was our children holding boards in their hand. Edward hold a "happy" sign board , Emmett with "100th" then jasper with "anniversary" while Rosalie and Alice hold 3 boards with "we love you" sign on said "happy 100th anniversary we love you"

Esme cried on my shoulder. I hugged her . I felt like a tear run down to my cheek. A joyful tear of course. We're just so touched with the kids. they never did anything on our anniversary before.

I motion my hand to tell them to come run to our place and hugged us. I kissed each of their head. Then all of us came into our house.

"Did you like it mom?" Alice said

"Yes sweetheart, of course thank you for the surprise. I love you guys so much" esme said and hugged alice.

"Hey ! Mom you should hug me it was my idea" Edward said

"No it was mine" said Emmett

"Hey hey stop it baby" esme came and stopped their arguing she hugged them and the rest of our children.

We chat and laughed. This is the quality family time that we rarely spent because of my jobs. I was really happy to see my family like this.

"Heyy ! Knock it off jazzypooh"

"Don't call me like that !"

"Why jazzypooh"

"Fck"

"Hey ! Do you need a mouth wash ?" I raised my eyebrow and glared at jasper

"No sir"

"Good. Because I dont feel like being mean by giving you only one chance to rinse it" I turned my eyes to rosalie.

They dropped their jaws.

"Hey I thought it has been edited out." Everybody glared at alice.

"I don't know how to edit a video" she shrugged her shoulder and gave us the most innocent smile

"ARGH ! ALICE !"

"Oops"

**sorry if its suck this is my first fanfiction i will try to write better next time .**

**dont forget to review :)**

**please review:p**


End file.
